erasfandomcom-20200215-history
Heidenmark
Other names: The Mark, the Bloodlands, Fields of the Fallen (the literal translation of "Heidenmark") Highlord: Rodland af Ingwaz, Lord of Nineswords, of House Ingwaz. Married to Highlady Jaduze of Crowspire. Sigil: A griffin in flight encircled by nine swords pointing outwards, the sigil of House Ingwaz Provincial Capital: Penter Language: Paksí, but with a smattering of old words from the original language of the region, such as the af in names. Geography of the Mark Heidenmark is a province with a long, rugged coastline, in many places consisting of sheer cliffs overlooking a thin line of sand and rock. From these cliffs, the land gradually slopes down toward Penter at its heart, where marshlands and scrublands dominate; the province's western half is dominated by verdant forests, while the eastern half rises to form the Orren Moors. The northern border of the province is shaped naturally by a mountain chain going west to east, with only a few passes allowing access into the Bloodlands from the north. Many roads criss-cross the province, connecting the many trader towns. The Empire has its strongest presence in the East in the Heidenmark, with the Order of the Knights Crimson established at the Citadel of Tears in the northwest. Historically, the province was a staging point for the conquest of the lands further east (Beylonne and Barosía ). The Demesnes of the Mark There are six demesnes, or duchies, in Heidenmark. Each duchy has a number of holdings held by Counts and their Countesses. The demesnes are Bressendár Díkun Vosa Korosk Pockeníza Tézilon Vilitvia Cities & Towns Barrowlake Bressent The largest settlement in the Mark, Bressent is built on the shores of the Thundering Coast, near the Twin Bays. Here one finds one of the few suitable harbors along the Mark's long coastline, and thus Bressent (along with Port Newgate to the far west) has become an important trading town. The town is built upon a wooded hill rising from the sea (hence it's name, Pormor, "sea-rise"), with streets curving around the hillsides, circling the heights up to Bressent Keep atop the hill. The rulers of Bressent are Lord Mayor Ulbrecht Amluk and his wife, Lady Laida Nadeah Amluk. Their son,' Emery Amluk', follows his father like a loyal dog at its master's heels. The lord mayor has a council which helps him rule the port town; his castellan Ebbert Vinnen, his marshal, Syr Romin Amastor, a cousin of Lord Nikas Brehla of Nunúrik (who often visits Bressent); Jarovan Cryptborn, the captain of the Bressent Gulls, young lord''' Emon Casilion', whose father departed in the summer of 1342, and the mysterious '''Lady Gena Malgosia', known behind her back as the Widow (and, occasionally, Maneater). The city's colors are yellow and beige, like House Amluk's. Bradeni Chost Crossroads Darkmist Hollow Elmeras Erzgon Esterlyn Garwolin Gnev Hareth Igalt Korantis Lasín Mislow Náva Nunúrik Penter The provincial capital, and named the "Heart of the Mark" for its central location. Castle Nineswords can be seen from any point in town, looming over it from the nearby hills. Penter is built on the eastern bank of the Jasajator River, and there are many roads leading to this town from other places in the Mark. Highlord Rodland enjoys hunting in the woods and marshland surrounding Penter, which has only recently become the capital after Rodland moved here from High Bastion, the traditional seat of political power. Rodland has given that fortress to the Faith. Penter is famous for its hot-on-the-tongue wine and its crowded, narrow streets hemmed in by city walls that no longer can sustain the increased growth of the town. The lord mayor of Penter is Donwin Egras, proud to be the mayor of the province's new capital and grovelling before Highlord Rodland. By his count, Penter now accomodates near 4000 citizens, famous among them master jeweller Brenton Hass, Maryka, the head of the town's convent (the House of Lady Summer), and Todwin, the master mason in charge of repairing and reinforcing the walls of the town, the walls of Castle Nineswords, and now busy fortifying Crowspire Tower. The marketplace is known as Stonesun, for its cobblestone-covered ground resembles a sun, and around this place lies Lord Mayor Egras' town hall, the House of Lady Summer, a temple with three magnificent towers, and a selection of the town's best taverns and inns. Port Newgate Prycrest Salthouse Seul Slúnvod The name of the town means "Sunny Waters". Steepstair Suligal Umholden Zhal Fortifications Castle Nineswords When the ruler of this castle, Syr Pallas the Courtly, died of a fever a few years ago, Highlord Rodland af Ingwaz decided to make this imposing castle his new home. He moved his court and his garrison, the Heidenguard, here, leaving his former residence High Bastion to the Faith. Syr Pallas the Courtly had no heirs or living relatives, hence the castle reverted back to the Highlord. The people of nearby Penter are joyed with the coming of the Highlord living among them. Citadel of Tears This massive fortress lies in a narrow gorge dominated by a deep, dark blue lake. It is home to the Order of the Knights Crimson, a military-religious order under the leadership of Grand Master Júlon af Heidenmark. It is built upon the narrow ledges and slopes on the east side of the lake. A bridge connects the citadel to the narrow road on the lake's west bank. The citadel serves both as the order's headquarters and as a prison; the dungeons inside the mountains at the back of the citadel are infamous for breaking men's minds. A statue of Murilon dominates the citadel's massive courtyard, and she is depicted on their banners as well, kneeling before a tree in the vague shape of the Lost God. Crowspire Tower The Highlady's chosen residence, Crowspire Tower is built on a steep hill southwest of Penter. It is surrounded by a wall currently under construction, its gates facing northeast toward town. The Jasajator River bends around the hill, creating a natural moat before the gates. A bridge must be crossed to reach the gates, and a gatehouse has been built to protect this bridge. The men guarding the tower are called the Crow's Watch (as opposed to the Heidenguard, protecting Castle Nineswords). The Baronial Crypts Below Crowspire, within the hill upon which the tower is built, lie the crypts of the Heidenmark Barons, the rulers of the region before it became part of the Empire of the God-kings. The barons belonged to the extinct Uhrer family, and statues of them can be seen circling two adjacent hills, though some of the statues are broken. High Bastion A massive fortress built on cliffs overlooking the Green Sea, High Bastion used to be the home of the Highlords of the Mark until the current lord, Rodland af Ingwaz, decided to move his court to Penter and Castle Nineswords. Now, the fortress is held by clergy. Skyfall The many-tiered castle of Skyfall is built atop the lonely mountain Little Sister, in the northeast of the province. It belongs to Syr Izar, a great knight. The demesnes of Heidenmark Bressendár Díkun Vosa Korosk Pockeníza Tezilon Vilitvia Other Locations of Interest Behbezek River Little Sister Silvermist Island Fiefdom of Díkun Vosa Orren Moors The Coastroad Twin Bays Ostbarrow Tilber Hills Avelah River Cliffdon River Nevynech River The Empty East Hinsul Dolven Mines Hlusul Dolven Mines House Ingwaz Highlord Rodland lives in Castle Nineswords in the hills near Penter; his wife, Highlady Jaduze, however, lives in the tower of Crowspire - the two function best when they aren't seeing each other. Banner Houses of Heidenmark The following noble families answer to House Ingwaz: House Amastor House Amluk House Brehla House Casilion House Egras House Hass House Vinnen Religion in the Mark The people of the Mark believe in the Lost God, but are also known to worship more fervently the woman Murilon, who according to legends in the Eastlands found the Lost God. Statues of Murilon can be seen everywhere, in shrines, temples, and monasteries, and in jewelry.